beast or boy
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Beastboy looses control of the Beast and hurts Raven which causes her to leave for 6 years but when she comes back she is completely different and so is beastboy (pairings Raven x Beastboy Starfire x Robin and Terra x Aqualad)
1. Chapter 1: Terra?

**AN: this is from Beastboy's POV but i accept all advice so just PM me also i accept all ideas and OCs so PM me your ideas if you have any ideas also I have started school again so i wont be updating as often and on top of that i would like to thank my personal friend mad4paloma24 for the name (Beast or Boy) also Starfire has learned how to say proper sentences  
**

i was sitting there with cyborg sitting next to me we were playing Need for speed rivals i looked over to a corner and saw Raven sitting there reading what looked like a book i looked back at the game to see that i lost so i handed the controller over to Robin **(AN: it the Damien Wayne Robin not the Dick Grayson robin)** i got up off the couch and walked over to raven who i guess saw me and she said "piss off beastboy" i rolled my eyes and said "come on Raven you Can't sit here and Read the day away that's just not right" she closed her book then stood up and said slowly as if i was dumb "piss off beastboy" then she floated away to her room i put my hands to my side and muttered "rude" and walked back to the couch where robin and Cyborg were tied and i sat down as robin said "don't be so Down beastboy Raven is just..." i looked at Robin and said "she's just what?" Robin sighed and said "she's just different i guess" i nodded and said "i guess your right Robin" Robin chuckled and said "have i ever been wrong' i just looked at him and he said "um second thought don't answer that" i slumped back into the couch and sighed and about an hour pasted then the alarm bell started and i jumped off the couch as Robin paused the game and Cyborg got off the couch and i ran to Raven's room and opened the door then said "Raven there's trouble it might be..." i didn't get to finish my sentence because i noticed that Raven had just gotten out of the shower and literally only had a bra on i got flung back by Raven's dark magic and i hit the door across from her door and her door closed i blushed then i heard the beast say "DAMN that girl is sexy" in my head i rolled my eyes and i saw Robin Starfire and Cyborg run past me and Robin said "where's Raven?" i pointed to her door and said "getting dressed" i shifted into a humming bird and flew to the T car and it was already turned on i changed back to my normal form and got in the back seat and the Beast said "come on you have to admit Raven has a sexy body" i didn't answer the beast and looked out of the window then i felt something pull me out of the Car and throw me to the ground i looked at who had thrown me to the ground the person was Raven i rolled my eyes as she lifted me up with her magic i felt it around my next as she said "i swear to god Beastboy if you just open my door with out knocking i will kill you?" i took both Cyborg and Starfire to take Raven's attention away from me and when they managed to do so i fell straight to the ground and quickly ran to the Car and got back into the back seat and strapped my self in and unfortunately i was Stuck with Raven since Robin always had shot-gun then i heard the beast say "come on dude talk to me please" i didn't say or well think anything since that's how i talked to the beast and soon Cyborg Drove off towards the distress call after a while i leaned forward and said "so what do the police reports say" Cyborg spoke in a matter of fact tone "they say that a blonde haired girl with a grey suit silver looking suit with a orange emblem in the center with a black S on it so my guess is Terra" i nodded and said slightly sad "yeah probably" a few more minutes passed and we got there and the police reports were right there was a blonde girl with a silver suit with a orange emblem with a black S on it but Before we could get her attention Raven got out of the Car and Yelled "TERRA IS IT US YOU WANT IF SO THEN HERE WE ARE!" i rolled my eyes and got out of the Car as fast as i could and watched as Terra and Raven Charged at each other but they stopped a few meters away from each other and i heard Terra say "no i want you" i looked at Robin who was Next to me with a look that was begging him to let me interfere with their fight but he shook his head and i watched as Terra covered her Right hand in rock and punch Raven in her Right shoulder and Raven was sent flying into the wall in front of me and Robin then i saw Terra make a Rock float and she jumped on it then i looked back at Raven who was now floating and she laughed as she said "your a child Terra you always be that ... a child" i knew that Raven had let the brave side of herself take over then i heard Terra Yell "oh yeah Can a Child do this!" she Charged at Raven again and made some rocks cover her body, arms, hands and Legs then Terra Grabbed Raven and at that point i had had enough of her shit so i shifted into a gorilla and charged at Terra and punched her as hard as i could and she went flying after i punched Terra i changed back and saw all Terra's rocks fall off Raven then i walked over to Terra and i said "Hey Terra" Terra shook her head and said "what happened?" she looked up at me and said "B...beastboy?" i nodded and helped her up then i turned to the other titans and said "i know what it looks like it looks like Slade made Terra do his dirty work and i think that's true and i think he is mentoring her as we speak but..." i didn't finish because i heard Terra Scream and i looked over at Raven who was casting a spell that I'm sure wasn't good for Terra then i yelled "what are you doing Raven" i saw that Raven couldn't stop but after what seemed like hours a Rock hit Raven on the head


	2. Chapter 2:whats happening

**hey my readers sorry this story hasnt been updated in a while i have been working on other stories but hey it is back for another chapter and im sorry for the lack of updates with this story but you can have a look at my fanfiction to called the pureblood pilot story to keep you busy while you wait for this story to be updated but please follow favorite and review and with that said on to the new chapter so since this chapter is the return of the book/fanfiction i'm changing the writing style and making it a longer chapter.**

I ran to Raven's side and i saw that her head was bleeding a lot then i looked at Starfire who said "is raven ok?" i nodded and said "yeah just knocked out but her head is bleeding a lot" Starfire flew up next to me as she said "i will take raven to the Tower" i nodded and let her take Raven to the Tower. i felt a extreme rage in my stomach but i ignored it as i walked to Terra and i said "what are you doing in that outfit" Terra looked a little nervous as she said "Slade sent me here to draw your attention but i swear i don't know why he wanted you drawn out" after that she put her hand to her head as she said "i feel kinda dizzy" then she passed out.

i rolled my eyes and said "lets get her back to the Tower" Robin walked to me and said "are you sure we should bring her back to the Tower i mean you never know Slade could have a-" Robin was cut off by cyborg saying "before you even say that she might have a tracker in her body she doesn't i have run a biological scan and there is nothing that could even be a tracker and its the same for the suit there is no tracker in the suit either" Robin put his hand to his chin as he said "ok take her to that ally down there and strip the outfit off her i don't want to take the risk that Slade put a hidden tracker" i nodded and said "yes sir" then i stood up and walked to a nearby ally and made sure that nobody was there and i saw a button on her right wrist that looked like the button on the entry plug suit in the anime neon genesis evangalion so naturally i pressed it and the suit that she was wearing fell off her body and i picked her up in my arms and cradled her in my arms and made sure that the front of her body was covered by my body as i walked to the T-car despite Cyborg yelling at me i laid her down in the back seat and i got in and put her head on my lap then Cyborg got into the drivers seat and Robin got into the passenger seat and Cyborg started the car and drove off to the tower as Robin said "if i remember we kept a spare outfit for Terra at the Tower" i nodded and said "whatever" then the beast said in my head "come on dude how are you not loving this view its Terra for fuck sake" i thought with rage "shut up beast" i heard the beast laugh.

when we got to the Tower i picked Terra up and i carried her to the room we made the last time she was here laid her down on her bed and put the covers over as i turned to leave but i was stopped by Terra holding onto the bottom of my shirt then i heard the beast squeal like a little girl as he said "dude come on get in bed with her" i shook that thought off as i took my shirt off and turned to look at Terra as she pulled my discarded garment to her chest and she started snuggling into it as i thought more to the beast then to myself "i can't i love Raven more then my own life and i can't betray that now" and walked out leaving a passed out Terra snuggled into my purple and black shirt but as i left her room Robin walked pass the room and he said with a smile "she hasn't been here a day and your already fucking her and dude that is sick she is unconscious" i rolled my eyes and said "Robin chill she grabbed onto the bottom of my shirt so i took it off and gave it to her" Robin nodded as he said "i was joking" i rolled my eyes and said "sure whatever". Robin started walking away then something occurred to me "wait how is raven?" Robin looked back as he said "she is in a coma but she is still making some kind of voice contact i think its because she is part demon but the weird thing is she is saying stuff like wheres Beastboy" i felt some kind of anger in my stomach after Robin said that but I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to take me to the roof and closed the door so Robin couldn't follow me up and when the elevator got up to the roof i walked out and sat down in the center of the giant T in the center of the roof and sighed as i said "i love Raven but i also hater her for Hurting Terra" then i heard the beast say "come on dude you know who you truly love and that is Terra" i laid on my back and looked at the sky and muttered "why do i feel for them both" i put my right hand over my right eye with a sigh i just lay there looking up at the sky. i got up after a while and ran to the edge of the tower and jumped off changing into a fish and landed in the lake surrounding the Tower and i changed back and swam up to the surface then got out and sat on a rock and wondered why i was getting so emotionally attached to Terra and Raven then i heard some foot steps that sounded like a robot walking and i heard Cyborg say "Raven is asking for you" I didn't make eye contact with him as i said "i know she is but i don't really want to see her" Cyborg sat down next to me as he said "BB you know you can't deny her and if you want to keep the feelings she has for you i suggest you be there at her bed side when she wakes up" i nodded and said "but I'm afraid that i will hurt her" Cyborg grabbed me by my shoulder and said "would raven let you say that about your self" the look at him and said "she so would let me say that" Cyborg threw me to the ground and said "well if that is the way you think then i suggest you not be at her bed side when she wakes up" i got up and dusted my self off and walked back into the Tower and headed straight to my room but subconsciously i made a turn and before i knew it i was standing in front of Terra's room. i stood there for a moment then opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind me and i walked to Terra who was still had the blankets around her and my purple and black shirt still pulled to her chest and without a second thought i crawled in beside her and wrapped my arms around her **(AN: i know i said this is a Rae X BB fanfic but just wait that part comes later)** and she snuggled into my chest.

a few hours later I felt Terra stir in her sleep and i looked down at her as she slowly awoke with her blonde hair a complete mess and with a smile i said "you slept well" Terra smiled up at me as i pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her eyes and she snuggled into my chest and said "i did sleep well" and i held her tight and said "I'm never going to let you get away from me again" i got out of Terra's bed and put my shirt on and I heard Terra say "come on let's just relax in here for a bit" I looked at her and said "the others are probably waiting for us" Terra sat up not caring about the blankets that now dropped down to her waist giving me a good look at her breast that just by looking at them could be a C sized bra but i just smiled at her and said "later ok" Terra pouted but got out of bed and walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of bra and underwear then grabbed a crop top the had rocks in the shape of a heart and a pair of denim jeans and she put the bra and underwear on as she said "hey Beastboy" i looked at her and said with a blush "yeah" Terra giggled at the blush as she said "do you want to watch a movie later" i nodded and said "sure" then i heard a knock on the door and Robin's voice came through and his words were "Terra have you seen Beastboy?" Terra giggled as she said "yeah i have he is here with me" i looked at her and she quickly put her crop top on then put her jeans on then buttoned the button and zipped up the zipper and ran to the door and opened it and robin walk in as he said "Raven wont stop asking for you" i rolled my eyes and said "well i don't really want to see her at the moment" Robin nodded and said "well that is your choice" then he walked out then i walked out after him and Terra jumped on my back and said "to the kitchen my slave" i chuckled and said "your wish is my command" and with that i walked to the kitchen and was instantly welcomed with stares from Cyborg, Starfire and Robin but it was Starfire who asked the asked the question that was on Robin and Cyborgs minds and that was "are you two together?" Terra answered that question without a second of hesitation "you could say that" Robin and Cyborg knew that i have always liked Terra but they Also knew that i liked Raven but i was not ok with this but i walked over to the kitchen as Terra got off my back and she started looking through the fridge and ended up pulling out a carton of egg and a pack of bacon then put it on the bench next to the stove then she grabbed a pan and put it on the stove and turned it on then started cooking the bacon so i sat down on the couch and said "well how is raven anyway?" Cyborg walked up behind the couch while looking at the screen on his arm as he said "besides the fact she keeps asking for you?" i rolled my eyes and said "yes besides that" Cyborg smiled as he said "Raven is in a coma but her vitals are fine and her heart beat is stable but she herself is unstable she could start passing away or she could wake up any day but we wont know until she wakes up or until she starts flat lining" i nodded and said "ok then".

after about half an hour Terra came up behind me and shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth and said "eat it" i chewed the bacon and i actually enjoyed it then i swallowed the fully chewed piece of bacon then after Terra took her hand away from my mouth i said "that's actually really good" Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all gasped when i said that" but as soon as i reached for another piece of bacon the alarm went off as Robin said "titans trouble!"


End file.
